Senyuman Musim Semi
by sasa-hime
Summary: Bulan Maret telah berlalu, saatnya musim semi datang. Kau juga merasakannya kan? Kehangatan mulai menyelimuti seluruh Konoha. Bersamaan dengan itu, kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura mulai menampilkan keindahannya. Hangat.. Senhangat senyumanmu/SUGAR-E 13/Puisi no. 10/ONESHOT/Please RnR!


Bulan Maret telah berlalu, saatnya musim semi datang. Kau juga merasakannya kan? Kehangatan mulai menyelimuti seluruh Konoha. Bersamaan dengan itu, kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura mulai menampilkan keindahannya. Menghiasi setiap sudut desa dengan warna yang senada dengan helaian merah muda-mu. 'Haru' musim yang paling kutunggu dari keempat musim yang ada di Konoha, begitu hangat dan bersemangat, rasanya sama seperti aku yang selalu menanti hadirnya senyumanmu.

**.**

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO and MY STORY**

**WARNING : CANON, TYPO(S), OOC, AMATEUR etc**

**PAIR : NARUSAKU**

"**SENYUMAN MUSIM SEMI"**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sepi menyelimuti Konoha, jelas saja karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Meskipun sudah memasuki musim semi tapi tetap saja angin malam dengan senang hati membelai dingin tubuh mungil kunoichi merah muda di ruang kerjanya. Merasa udara semakin tak tertahankan lagi, ia mulai menutup jendela dan membereskan beberapa gulungan dan alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja. Sudah lewat dari jam kerjanya, ia harus segera pulang dan istirahat agar tetap fit untuk operasi besok. Meskipun hanya operasi kecil, ia tetap harus profesional. Setelah berbenah sedikit, ia menyampirkan tasnya dipundak.

'Tok..Tok..Tok..'

"Forehead, kau masih di dalam?"

Merasa kenal dengan suara yang memanggil, Sakura segera membukakan pintu.

"Ya, ada apa Ino Pig?"

"Sudah mau pulang?" Ino sedikit menoleh ke arah ruangan Sakura.

"Hm. Baru saja siap beres-beres." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf ya, malam ini aku pulang bersama Sai" sahut Ino dengan wajah menyesal.

Sakura tersenyum maklum, akhir-akhir ini Ino memang dekat dengan Shimura Sai si tukang senyum itu. Eh, tapi bukankah dia sedang ada misi?

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang Sai sedang ada misi?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya. Dia baru saja pulang dari misi. Sai sengaja kemari agar bisa mengajakku pulang bersamanya. Bukankah itu manis Saki?" tanya Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Yah, hati-hati dengan senyumannya ya Ino Pig! Jangan sampai tidak bisa tidur. Besok kita ada operasi pagi" sahut Sakura terkekeh melihat ekspresi sahabat karibnya. Ekspresi orang yang sedang dilanda asmara.

"Huh, jangan gitu dong. Mana mungkin sedahsyat itu. Aku juga sudah sering melihat senyumnya, efeknya tidak seburuk itu kok."

"Aku mengerti Ino-chan. Cinta itu memang begitu,"

"Jaa.. Mata ashita Forehead" sahut Ino meninggalkan Sakura dengan senyum merekah.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian sahabatnya. Bahagia ya? Cinta.

Sakura segera mengunci ruangannya dan berjalan keluar dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Beberapa perawat menyapanya, dan tentu saja dibalas dengan senyum termanis andalan Sakura.

Malam ini pulang sendiri, sedikit menyedihkan ya? Sakura mengeratkan jubah yang ia kenakan, agar suhu tubuhnya bisa sedikit bersahabat dengan udara malam ini.

'Sudah pulang ya? Kalau Sai saja sudah pulang dari misi, berarti orang 'itu' juga. Orang 'itu' kenapa tidak menjemputku juga? Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? 3 minggu pergi misi, dia pikir aku tidak rindu apa?' Sakura kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Sakuraaaaaaa-chaaaann. Oooiii.."

Langkah Sakura terhenti kemudian menoleh pelan ke arah sumber suara.

'Kami-sama, kumohon semoga bukan orang 'itu'.'

*Blushing*

"Na-na..naruto-kun" sahut Sakura terbata.

"He? Sejak kapan Sakura-chan jadi latah, seperti Hinata saja, hm?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Eh, ng…"

"Aku menunggumu loh Sakura-chan. Mau pulang bareng tidak?"

"Eh? Menungguku? Pulang bareng?"

"Ia. Ayo kita pulang bareng. Kenapa? Kau sakit ya Sakura-chan? Wajahmu merah" tanya Naruto semakin mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Eh, bukan. Aku hanya ka—

'Tuk'

"Ng, tidak panas kok" sahut Naruto sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura.

Mata Sakura membulat. Tidak percaya dengan jarak yang telah tercipta diantara mereka. Jidat lebarnya yang menempel dengan jidat Naruto, hidung mereka yang nyaris bersentuhan, desahan nafas Naruto yang terdengar err… begitu seksi dari jarak sedekat ini.

'Matanya biru, iris teduh yang selalu kurindukan. Kulit tan-nya yang terlihat mengkilap dibawah terpaan bulan. Sentuhan hangat yang ia berikan. Aku tidak tahan lagi!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

'BUAAAAAGHH'

"SHANNAAROOOO"

"Ugh, Sssa-ku-rra.. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Jja-jangan dekat-dekat begitu bodoh!" jawab Sakura salah tingkah.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengecek apakah Sakura-chan sakit atau tidak" sahut Naruto jujur.

"Lagi pula, aku kan baru pulang misi. Tidak boleh kah aku melihatmu begitu Sakura-chan? Kejaaaamm" sahut Naruto dengan suara selirih mungkin.

"Jangan dengan jarak sedekat itu!" sahut Sakura semakin salah tingkah.

"Aaah.. Gomen Sakura-chan. Baiklah kalau begitu, syukurlah kalau kau sehat-sehat saja," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

'deg'

*Blushing*

'Sial, kenapa jadi aku yang kena efek buruk senyumannya?'

"Lihat Sakura! Meski bunga Sakuranya belum mekar semua, tapi tetap indah untuk dinikmati. Besok bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di bawah pohon Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, boleh juga. Besok aku akan bawa makan siang juga untukmu." sahut Sakura dengan senyumnya.

'deg'

"Ugh, itai.."

"Naruto! Daijoubu?"

"Sakit, sedikit nyeri disini Sakura." sahut Naruto sambil meringkuk dan memegangi dada kirinya.

"Gomen, aku lupa kalau kau baru saja pulang misi. Biar kusembuhkan." sahut Sakura khawatir.

"Sakura… Kau tahu, senyummu membawa efek buruk terhadap kesehatan jantungku. Ia berdetak terlalu kencang disini." jawab Naruto seraya menaruh tangan Sakura pada dada kirinya.

*Blushing*

"Naruto no Baka!" sahut Sakura sambil pulang meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sakuraaaaa… Aku tunggu besok looh.." teriak Naruto.

'Bodoh! Senyummu juga membawa pengaruh buruk untuk kesehatan jantungku' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

**.**

_Apa kau tahu betapa buruk efeknya,_

_Melihat wajahmu yang tengah tertawa,_

_Andai kau tahu rahasia jantungku dalam dada,_

_Ia mendentam keras karena sihir mencinta._

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

Nekat ikut Event. Padahal gak pernah ikut. Tapi nih ide muncul pas liat tuh puisi, jadi yah dari pada nanggung. Tuangin aja deh..

Sumimasen untuk para NaruSaku Lovers. Ane masih pemula. Hehe…

Mohon kritin dan saran yang membangun.

Review Please…


End file.
